I Miss My Ex
by Aluaduda
Summary: Depois de uma discussão, James e Lily terminam o relacionamento de 2 anos, após 2 meses solteiros ambos decidem que era hora de seguir em frente... ou pelo menos TENTAREM. / AU!JILY/NSFW Plot do @Fanfictions Oneshot


Escrita por Potterheaduds

\- Vai ser assim mesmo? - Ele perguntou passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente

\- Sim, vai - Ela respondeu olhando para o chão vendo a bagunça que a cozinha havia ficado após a briga

\- Como queira, não irei mais insistir nisso - James pegou o casaco que estava jogado na ilha no meio do cômodo

\- É melhor desse jeito - Lily falava sentindo a raiva pulsar em suas veias enquanto via James colher seu casaco e andar em direção a porta

A ruiva o acompanhou até a saída do apartamento o vendo caminhar para fora e fechando a porta na chave em seguida, encostou na porta e escorregou até o chão. Seu coração doía.

O motivo da briga fora, como sempre, a família de Potter que não aprovava o fato dele namorar a filha do concorrente e vise versa, mas eles não se importavam com a aprovação de seus familiares, embora magoasse ambos os comentários maldosos que eram obrigados a ouvir deles e não poderem levar um ao outro para jantares em família pois sempre eram submetidos a indiretas, dessa vez as coisas foram longe demais na opinião de Lily.

A garota levantara e fora em direção a cozinha e observou a bagunça, não iria limpar aquilo, não agora, seu corpo estava exausto e seu coração doía com o fato de não ter mais James, de não poder mais estar com ele, ela só sentia vontade dormir eternamente até aquela dor emocional se dissolver de seu corpo.

James dirigia pela rua sem saber de fato aonde iria. Queria ir para casa, mas não aguentaria ficar ali sabendo que Lily o deixara, a sensação era que ela havia levado seu coração junto ao partir e aquilo ardia em seu peito que fazia seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Ele respirou fundo parando em um sinal vermelho e encostou a cabeça no volante e lembrou do sorriso dela, os olhos dela, o cheiro dela... Ah o cheiro dela, aquilo fez seu estômago apertar e o coração doer, as buzinas atrás dele o fizeram despertar e ele seguiu seu caminho.

Por fim, James resolveu ir para casa, estava com vontade de dormir para amenizar aquela dor e esquecer que Lily Evans existira. Em casa, ele teve a tênue impressão de que o apartamento exalava Lily, que estava impregnado dela, por todo o lugar e, especialmente, a cama em que acabara de deitar. Como ele iria viver na terra normalmente sabendo que já alcançou o paraíso com ela naquele lugar?

Lily estava deitada na cama, apenas deitada, o coração batendo num ritmo normal, mas doloroso. O celular vibrou e Lily desesperadamente catou na esperança de ser uma mensagem de James, mas não, era uma mensagem de Marlene, era como se a morena soubesse que ela não estava bem.

"Oi, amor. Tudo bem?"

" Não. Vem pra cá agora, tô precisando de colo"

" O que houve?"

"Vem logo!"

"Mds!! Estou indo!"

Não demorou mais que 1h para que Marlene estivesse na porta do apartamento de Lily.

\- O que houve? - Ela perguntou visivelmente preocupada com a amiga

\- James e eu terminamos. - Lily disse e se largou no sofá

\- Terminaram? - Marlene perguntou incrédula e sentando ao lado da amiga - ah não, Lily, por qual motivo?

\- Os pai de James estavam jogando ele para cima de uma garota loira hoje, na minha frente! - Lily disse passando a mão no rosto - Eles dizem que James só está comigo para irrita-los, por eu ser filha do maior concorrente da empresa deles e, mesmo que isso não seja verdade, me afeta, machuca de certa forma e ele nunca fala nada, prefere ignorar as ofensivas dos pais enquanto que eu fiquei uma semana sem falar com a minha mãe para defende-lo.

\- Sendo assim, você está certa em terminar - Marlene disse abraçando Lily - se quiser chorar, pode chorar, alivia muito.

\- Pensei em ir atrás dele e pedir desculpas, não imaginava que ia doer tanto ficar longe dele.

\- Claro que não, Lily! - Marlene a puxou para que olhasse no rosto dela - Você não pode se desculpa já que a culpa não é sua, ele está errado em não defender o relacionamento de vocês, se tem alguém que deveria pedir desculpas é ele não você.

\- Você está certa - Lily disse e apertou o olhos deixando escorrer uma lágrima - É que isso dói muito.

\- Dói, mas somente agora, daqui com um tempo essa dor vai passar e isso vai servir para você ficar ainda mais forte - Lene disse abraçando Lily novamente - Vai passar!

\- Obrigada, Lene - Lily disse deitando no colo da Morena

Já se passaram 3 semanas desde que o relacionamento com Lily Evans havia terminado e mesmo assim não tinha havido um dia sequer em que não sonhara com ela durante a noite, o que era péssimo já que ele durmia para esquece-la e acabava sonhando com ela.

Remoer as memórias era doloroso, as vezes sentia vontade de voltar no tempo apenas para fazer tudo diferente, porém era impossível, havia perdida a amada e deveria se contentar com isso.

Já havia passado 1 mês e Lily ainda sentia aquela dor arder seu peito, quando será que as coisas que Marlene falou começaria a acontecer?

Quando que aquela dor ia começar a tornar ela mais forte?

Com o passar dos dias parecia que aquela dor não diminuía, era sempre a mesma coisa. Para piorar ela ainda nutria a esperança de que James pediria desculpas e eles falariam que se amavam e tudo aquilo seria esquecido.

Porém já se passavam 1 mês e 2 semanas desde que haviam terminado e nada! Nenhum dos dois havia ido atrás, Lily já comecara a achar que o pai de James tinha razão, ele estava com ela apenas para irritar-lo.

As pessoas a sua volta estavam começando a dizer para ele superar Lily e seguir em frente e James estava disposto já que dificilmente a ruiva voltaria para ele. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la seguir seu caminho e ser feliz, mesmo que não fosse com ele.

Lily estava sentada em um café enquanto retwittava memes nas redes sociais quando um rapaz se aproximou dela.

\- Eu conheço você de algum lugar? - O rapaz chamou a atenção dela

\- Eu não sei, não lembro de você - Ela disse abaixando o celular

\- Sou Severo Snape - Ele estendeu a mão para ela

\- Severo? - Lily se endireitou na cadeira - Sou Lily Evans! Não acredito que é você!

\- Eu sabia! - Snape parecia muito animado com a perspectiva de Lily lembrar dele - Estudamos juntos no colegial

\- Sim! - Lily exclamou animada abraçando o rapaz

\- Como você vai? Faz tanto tempo que não a vejo - Ele disse se sentando na mesa de Lily - O você fez durante todos esses anos?

\- Ah, eu me formei em administração e trabalho com meu pai na empresa - Lily disse guardando o celular na bolsa - e você?

\- Atualmente eu sou advogado e estou de folga hoje - Snape disse com um sorrisinho sugestivo nos lábios

\- Isso é muito bom - Lily falou e ajeitou os cabelos

\- Você ainda tem contato com o pessoal da nossa turma? - Severo perguntou

\- Ah claro, Marlene, Remus, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Benjy, Tonks e... - Ela parou e se remexeu na cadeira - ... James

\- Hum... - Severo também se remexeu - Você ainda mantém contato com o Potter?

\- Nós namoramos...

\- Ah! Vocês namoram? - Severo interrompeu parecia que acabara de comer algo muito amargo

\- Bom... Sim! Mas não estamos mais juntos! - Ela disse imediatamente e o rosto de Snape parecia ter se iluminado

\- Sério? - Ele disse muito interessado

\- Sim, estou solteira - Lily deu um sorrisinho enrugando o nariz

\- Nesse caso, não me sinto culpado em pedir seu telefone - Ele disse puxando o celular do bolso

\- Tudo bem - Ela disse e passou o número para Snape.

Passaram horas conversando até que Lily teve que ir pois seu horário de expediente começaria.

James estava cheio de sorrisos para uma garota loira que acabara de conhecer na livraria, ela era simpática e apreciava literatura clássica assim como ele, além de ser muito bonita. Passaram horas falando do clássico Hamlet cujo o livro era o favorito de ambos, ao se despedir eles trocaram os números de telefone para marcarem uma saída no fim de semana.

Sirius e Remus estavam no apartamento de James e Lupin tinha novidades para anunciar a eles.

\- Irei me casar com Dora! - Remus anunciou feliz e animado

\- Caramba, cara, meus parabéns! - James puxou Remus para um abraço

\- Fico feliz Por vocês, Remus - Sirius disse e abraçou o amigo também

\- E não é apenas isso - Remus olhou de Sirius para James - Quero que vocês sejam meus padrinhos

James ficou sem palavras. Estava feliz por Remus e mais feliz ainda por tê-lo convidado. Na faculdade, James costumava dizer que Remus e Sirius seriam seus padrinhos quando ele se casasse com Lily, pelo visto não serão, pelo menos não com Lily.

\- O casamento é daqui a 2 semanas, sei que é muito próximo, mas é algo que eu e ela já estamos conversando há meses.

\- Eu entendo, Remus - James disse - Pode contar com a gente.

\- É isso aí - Sirius afirmou

\- Obrigado, caras - Remus puxou os dois para um abraço coletivo.

\- O casamento de Remus e Dora se aproxima - Lene disse enquanto passeava pelas vitrines observando os vestidos

\- Nem acredito que eles irão se casar - Lily disse dando um sorrisinho

\- Não é? - Lene disse - sempre achei que você e James casariam primeiro que todos nós.

\- É. Eu também achava - Lily disse com um sorriso triste

\- Lily, achei! Vem! - Marlene exclamou e puxou para uma loja.

O vestido era vermelho de alcinhas com um decote em V, era simples e fino. Era extremamente sofisticado e lindo.

\- Experimenta, ruiva! - Disse Lene pegando um azul de seda para experimentar

Lily colocou o vestido é ficou incrivelmente bom, ele desenhava no corpo da ruiva além de deixar os seios dela bem elegantes. Ela saiu do provador seguida por Lene que saiu vestindo o azul e o vestido ficou perfeito em seu corpo.

\- Uau! Sexy! - Marlene disse assobiando

\- Você também está incrível, Lene, o vestido combinou com seu tom de pele e desenhou no seu corpo - Lily disse enquanto amarrava as alcinhas de pano do vestido. Ele fazia ziguezague nas costas com os fios e amarrava com um laço.

\- Vamos sacudir aquela recepção com esses vestidos.

\- Lene, só não podemos sacudir mais que os noivos.

\- Depois do casamento, a última coisa que vão estar pensando na recepção se é que me entende - Ela deu uma picadinha maliciosa

\- Você não presta - Lily disse rindo

\- E Você presta? - Ela perguntou num tom de brincadeira

\- Mais que você - Lily disse e jogou os cabelos na cara de Marlene

\- Vai se foder! - Marlene disse riu e Lily entrou correndo para o provador.

\- A Loja de smoking fecha as 20h, James, precisamos deixar arrumar logo um - Sirius disse enquanto pegava as chaves do carro

\- Certo! - James disse e largou o celular em cima da mesa

\- Estava falando com quem? - Sirius perguntou abrindo a porta

\- Mary. Estava perguntando se ela quer ir ao casamento de Remus comigo.

\- Ah, sim - Sirius disse fechando a porta assim que James passou - Fico feliz que esteja seguindo em frente

\- Não acho que Lily iria reatar nosso namoro, ela tem os motivos dela.

\- É uma pena, eu amo vocês, e quero acreditar que estão fazendo o melhor para si.

\- Eu também- James murmurou

Seguiram para a loja de smoking e Sirius encontrou um que coube perfeitamente nele e o deixou bastante elegante.

\- Acho que vou levar este aqui - Ele disse enquanto passava as mãos sobre o paletó

\- Estou em dúvida sobre qual levar - James tinha em cada não um smoking diferente - Vou experimentar os dois e vejo qual fica melhor, mas gostei dos dois.

\- Experimenta enquanto vou levar o meu para o caixa.

\- Okay

Sirius se dirigiu até o caixa e aguardou até fazerem todos os procedimentos da compra, ele olhou para o lado e viu dois rosto familiares passarem na frente da loja observando para dentro, imediatamente reconheceu Marlene Mckinnon ao lado de Lily Evans.

\- Hey, meninas! - Ele acenou e os olhos delas foram diretamente nele - Venham cá!

Lily e Marlene entraram na loja para cumprimentar o amigo.

\- Veio escolher o Smoking para o casamento, imagino - Lene perguntou arqueado uma sobrancelha

\- Sim e vocês também imagino - Sirius colocou as mãos nos bolsos

\- Não me sinto confortável usando smoking, Black, por isso preferimos vestidos - Lily disse com uma voz debochada

\- Engraçadinha você, Evans - Sirius deu um sorriso falso - James está no provador - Ele disse receoso olhando para Lily e Marlene lançou o mesmo olhar para ela

\- Ah, imaginei que ele tambem viesse- Lily disse respirando fundo, sentindo um nó no estômago

\- Acho que ele não se sente confortável usando vestido, Evans, por isso preferiu smoking - Sirius usou o mesmo tom de deboche que Lily e as meninas riram dele.

\- Amo você - Lily disse sorrindo e por um milésimo de segundos esqueceu que James apareceria a qualquer momento e o sorriso dela morreu - Temos que ir.

\- Vai se encontrar com alguém? - Sirius perguntou sugestivo, como se quisesse avisar Lily de alguma coisa

\- Por quê?

\- Curiosidade - Ele disse fingindo descaso - Eu vou com a Emme ao casamento de Remus, Remus obviamente irá com Tonks e James vai com Mary - Sirius disse com uma naturalidade fingida em seguida virou para pegar o smoking com a vendedora

\- O que você disse? - Lily quis chorar

\- É, todos os rapazes acompanhados - Sirius continuou com a naturalidade fingida e ele percebeu como ela ficou perturbada com a possibilidade de James estar com outra garota, precisava avisar Lily para que isso não acontecesse na hora do casamento, não queria a amiga com a expressão que estava vendo agora e estragar a festa para ela.

\- Preciso mesmo ir agora, nos falamos depois, Sirius

\- Cuide -se, amo vocês!

\- Amamos você também! - Lene saiu segurando Lily e lançando um beijo no ar para ele.

\- Hey, já escolhi qual levar - James apareceu pouco tempo depois de as meninas já terem ido embora e entregou no caixa para vendedora

\- Lene e Lily passaram agora pouco aqui na frente - Sirius disse fingindo descaso

\- O que? - James disse se virando bruscamente - Lily esteve aqui?

\- Claro, mas ela foi embora assim que eu disse que você estava no provador- Sirius disse sério e olhando para James

\- Claro, é a cara dela me evitar depois de tudo, será que ela ainda vai ao casamento?

\- Vai, ela e Lene estavam justamente comprando os vestidos.

\- Ah sim - James disse e pegou o smoking- melhor irmos embora- a voz dele tinha um quê de algo que Sirius não conseguiu identificar.

\- Obrigada por me acompanhar, Mary, isso significa muito para mim - James disse enquanto caminhava para a frente da capela onde seria o casamento.

\- Obrigada por me convidar - Mary disse sorrindo

\- Eu vou ter que ficar no altar com Remus pois eu sou o padrinho dele, espero que não se importe em passar a cerimônia sozinha.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, vou esperar você.

\- Vamos jun... - James parou de falar quando avistou Lily, porém, ela estava acompanhada e de quem James menos esperava, Severus Snape.

James parecia ter levado um soco no estômago, a Visão de Lily e Snape fazia ele enjoar, o olhar de Lily caiu sobre ele e Mary e ela imediatamente olhou para Snape e voltou a sorrir enquanto ele parecia contar alguma historia para ela.

\- Vamos entrar logo, Mary - James disse e puxou Mary para dentro da capela - Fique aqui, não precisa me esperar na recepção, nós vamos juntos, tudo bem?

\- Ah tudo bem - Mary parecia não estar entendendo o agito repentino de James.

James subiu para o altar e viu que Sirius já estava posto, assim como as madrinhas. Alguns minutos depois, os convidados já haviam se sentado e as damas de honra entraram na capela, em seguida Tonks entrou e a marcha nupcial soou pelo local.

Durante toda a cerimônia, James lançava olhares para Lily e Snape que pareciam concentrados no que o padre dizia. Lily estava realmente saindo com ele? James não conseguia acreditar que a ex namorada estava namorando com seu arqui inimigo de colégio.

Sentia um nó no estômago e um aperto no coração, jamais imaginaria que sentiria uma dor como aquela, já era ruim ter perdido a mulher que amava, não pensava que seria ainda pior vê-la com o rival. Aquilo, além de machucar o coração, machucava seu ego.

Ao fim da cerimônia, todos rumaram até a recepção e James fez questão de apertar Mary em seu braço para que Lily pudesse sentir o aperto em sua própria cintura. Se sentia um monstro fazendo aquilo, nenhuma garota merece isso, ainda mais uma como Mary que era gentil e bastante inteligente.

Lily por sua vez, tentava fingir que James Potter não existia. Que ele fora apenas um delírio de seu coração carente que criou a ilusão de um cara como James. Porém, a Visão dele com a garota fazia a tentativa dela ir para o brejo, sentia a dor latejar em seu coração e um aperto forte no estômago. Assim que os viu, Lily teve vontade de dar meia volta a ir embora no mesmo instante, achou que não suportaria ficar no mesmo lugar que eles.

Foi extremamente torturante assistir a cerimônia e não lançar nenhuma olhada para ele, estava tão elegante e charmoso, até as duas garotas sentadas ao lado da ruiva comentaram o quanto os padrinhos eram gostosos.

Ao chegar na recepção, Marlene se sentou ao lado de Lily, Severus foi ao banheiro deixando as duas a sós.

\- Viu a garota com James? - Marlene perguntou para que apenas Lily pudesse ouvir

\- Sim, passei a cerimônia toda com vontade de ir até ele e bagunçar a cara dele - Ela disse entre dentes - Ah, Lene, sinto tanta falta dele - Ela disse escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e em seguida se recompôs quando viu Severus retornar.

Na mesa oposta à de Lily, James estava com Mary e Sirius e o amigo ficou muito agitado quando viu Lily e Severus juntos.

\- Não acredito que Evans está com aquele paspalho - Sirius disse e lançou um olhar discreto para a mesa oposta

\- Vontade de ir até lá e gritar com eles, mandar ele ir embora, pois não foi convidado - James passou uma mão no rosto - mas não vou fazer isso. Ah, padfoot, sinto tanta saudade dela.

Nesse momento o olhar de ambos se cruzaram, por um momento eles esqueceram onde estavam e só havia um ao outro, o brilho nos olhos um do outro. Eles sentiam tanta falta daquele olhar, sentiam tanta saudade um do outro que só perceberam quando estavam frente a frente.

No decorrer do evento, todos na mesa de James e de Lily já haviam percebido o que ocorria entre eles, tanto Mary como Snape, tanto Sirius quando Marlene e até mesmo os outros convidados que dividiam a mesa com eles, os olhares falavam por si só.

Ao fim da festa, James levantou para levar Mary em casa, já eram 2h30 da manhã.

\- Olha James, preciso saber, o que você e aquela garota ruiva tem, ou tinham? - Mary pergunta receosa

\- Humm... bom... nós... nós somos ex namorados - James disse receoso também

\- E você ainda a ama.

\- Não vou mentir para você, eu a amo, mas não tem mais chances de voltarmos, dificilmente ele iria me querer de volta.

\- Você está brincando? - Mary disse incrédula - Aquela garota passou a noite toda derramando amor por meio do olhar dela para você, James, só não sua cabeça que ela não iria querer voltar para você.

\- Você acha?

\- Tenho certeza, se você a ama deveria ir atrás dela - Mary disse encorajando James

\- Sinto muito, Mary, você é uma garota muito legal.

\- Você também é um cara muito legal, queria ter conhecido você antes dela - Mary disse brincando.

\- Não me leve a mal, Mary, mas mesmo que conhecesse você antes dela, eu ainda iria preferir ela, sempre foi ela e sempre será ela - James disse passando a mão no rosto de Mary com carinho

\- Acho que você tem razão, vá atrás dela.

James foi até a recepção do casamento, não estava nem aí que ela estivesse com Severus, Lily precisava saber ao menos o que ele sentia, mas quando chegou no local, eles já haviam ido embora.

\- James, você precisa me ajudar - Marlene estava com Sirius jogado em suas pernas - Ele bebeu horrores e agora tá aqui jogado em cima de mim

\- Vou levar ele embora, me ajude a levá-lo até o carro.

\- Eu amo vo.. vocês- Sirius dizia com a voz embolada de tanta bebida

James e Marlene conseguiram pôr ele no carro e colocaram o cinto de segurança. James achou melhor não comentar nada com Marlene e falar com Lily apenas no dia seguinte.

Lily estava com Snape e sentia que havia estragado sua noite, James estava lá na frente dela e ela só tinha olhos para ele.

\- Desculpe por hoje, eu não sei o que deu em mim - Lily disse enquanto Snape havia acabo de deixá-la na portaria de seu prédio.

\- Eu sei o que deu. Você ainda o ama é óbvio - Snape deu um sorrisinho sem graça

\- Não, claro que não!

\- Lily, vocês dois se namoraram a noite toda apenas pelo olhar. É claro que você ainda o ama - Severus disse e aquelas palavras atingiram Lily no estômago

\- Era tão óbvio assim?

\- Era sim - Severus disse sacudindo a cabeça lentamente.

\- Sinto muito, mesmo - Lily ainda com o estômago mexido.

\- Sem problema, não foi dessa vez - Severus disse e se virou para entrar no carro e ir embora - Até, Lily!

\- Até! - Lily disse e entrou.

As palavras de Snape soavam no cérebro de Lily, sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha e riu sozinha enquanto escondia o rosto nas mãos no meio do elevador.

James a ainda a amava?

Aquilo fazia seu coraçãozinho partido faiscar de esperanças. Lily foi dormir pensando em James e desejando profundamente que ele também fizesse o mesmo com ela.

A perspectiva de Lily querer voltar para ele, fazia o peito de James aquecer. Acabara de colocar Sirius para dormir no quarto de hóspedes e estava deitado em sua cama pensando em Lily. O modo como ela o olhava, um sorriso bobo surgiu no rosto de James, dessa vez ele não deixaria seus pais estragarem o relacionamento deles.

Fora um idiota, pediria perdão a ela e torceria para que ela o aceitasse de volta. Dormiu enquanto o rosto da ruiva invadia seus sonhos.

James acordou as onze horas da manhã sentindo dor de cabeça, pelo visto o pouco álcool que tomou na noite anterior proporcionou um pouco de ressaca. Levantou e foi para a geladeira beber água.

Estava ansioso para falar com Lily, mas tinha que esperar até a tarde para poder ir atrás dela. Procurou se entreter para matar o tempo. Após o almoço, James deitou na cama para ler as mensagens que recebeu no Whatsapp e havia uma de Emmeline.

" Sua ex tava se divertindo muito ontem kkkk "

" Como assim? Kkkk"

*Imagem*

Era uma foto de Lily e Snape, aparentemente eles estavam no maior amasso.

James sentiu como se tivessem afundado o seu estômago. Não quis mais responder a Emmeline, largou o celular em cima da cama e olhou para o teto, não acreditava no que acabara de ver. Então, Sirius entrou no quarto lentamente colocando as mãos na cabeça.

\- Aí, que dor de cabeça - disse e se jogou ao lado de James - Nunca mais eu vou beber na minha vida.

James ainda encarava o teto perplexo e nem notou a presença do amigo.

\- James! - Sirius chamou e finalmente James parecia ter saído do transe - O que você tem, parece que viu um fantasma.

\- O que eu acabei de ver é muito pior do que um fantasma, foi um pesadelo - James disse e colocou as mãos no rosto - Veja isso.

Estendeu o celular para Sirius que encarou o aparelho perplexo. Encarou James com a boca aberta e seu queixo parecia que ia cair no chão a qualquer momento.

\- Não consigo acreditar - Sirius disse colocando a mão na boca e balançando a cabeça negativamente

\- Pois acredite, eles estão juntos - James disse - Acabou, eu e Lily já éramos, acabou tudo, agora sou eu que não quero mais nada com ela.

\- Eu sinto muito, cara.

\- Quer saber? - James disse se levantando - Vou beber pra esquecer isso.

\- Que isso? - Sirius perguntou indignado

\- Olha, melhor você não falar nada - James disse - deixa eu curtir esse maravilhoso momento em paz

James entrou no banheiro. Sirius ainda não acreditava que Lily estava com Severo, precisava descobrir tudo sobre isso e resolveu ir direto a fonte, as amigas de Lily. Mandou mensagem para Marlene.

\- Lily, você me prometeu!

\- Como você não cansa disso, não? - Lily disse terminando de se arrumar - Bebeu no casamento da Tonks e do Remus e agora quer ainda mais.

\- Lily, você precisa ver isso - Marlene se aproximou com o celular na mão.

O queixo de Lily caiu.

\- Nãããão! - ela gritou rouca - Que merda é essa?

\- Isso é verdade, Lily?

\- Claro que não, Lene! - Lily disse - Apenas o ângulo que favoreceu a foto. Eu não estava aos amassos com Snape!

\- Hummm... Sirius veio me perguntar se era verdade.

Lily ficou horrorizada, será que essa foto chegou até James?

\- Sirius viu? - Lily perguntou enquanto colocava as duas mãos tapando a boca

\- Foi ele quem me mandou. Ele disse que James ficou puto quando mandaram para ele.

\- Severo não estava me beijando, essa foto foi tirada de um ângulo que fez parecer. Nao acredito que James ache que eu o estava beijando - Lily se sentou na cama - Se bem que ele pode achar com toda a razão, olha isso, parece que estamos aos amassos.

\- Sim, Lily.

\- Preciso falar com ele, tenho que esclarecer essa situação, ele não pode pensar isso. Vou falar com ele - e Lily saiu as pressas em direção ao apartamento de James.

Ao chegar lá, o porteiro avisou que James havia saído com um amigo e Lily começou a ficar nervosa, queria esclarecer as coisas para James logo. Perguntou ao porteiro se ele saiba mais ou menos quando eles retornariam, provavelmente o amigo ao qual ele se referia era Sirius.

Lily ficou preocupada, não queria que James continuasse pensando que ela e Snape estavam namorando. Resolveu que era melhor ir embora, na volta um pensamento horrível ocorreu na mente dela. E se depois disso, James realmente pôs um fim no relacionamento deles dois?

No fundo, a ruiva ainda nutria esperanças de que eles voltariam, eles era perfeitos juntos. Tinha medo de perder James para sempre depois disso. Para passar essa sensação horrível, apenas encher a cara fazia sentido nesse momento para ela.

Como Lily pode fazer isso, James não sabia. A cada dose que tomava tentava esquecer aquela foto, sempre que puxava um assunto com Sirius sua mente devagava para Lily e Snape agora no apartamento dele, ou dela.

A imagem deles dois deitados rindo e se divertindo na cama, fez o estômago de James embrulhar e a visão dele embaçar. Tanto que teve uma alucinação de Lily entrando no bar em que ele estavam. Piscou algumas vezes e percebeu que aquilo não era uma alucinação e sim, Lily estava lá acompanhada de Marlene.

O olhar dos dois se cruzaram e Lily se sentou encarando ele. Sirius também percebeu a chegar das meninas e olhou para James e depois para elas vendo Marelene fazer o mesmo que ele.

E eles estavam lá, cara a cara, como no dia anterior, sentados em mesas opostas de frente um para o outro.

\- James, sabe que não posso demorar muito, Remus pediu para que eu passasse no prédio de Dora e levasse o carro dela para a casa deles - Sirius disse e olhou no relógio para chegar a hora - Você vai ficar bem?

\- Pode ir, Sirius, vou ficar - James disse e Sirius saiu.

Voltou a encara Lily, Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos levandos para trás e balançando-os quando chegou atrás da cabeça fazendo movimento de ondinhas, aquele ato fez os cabelos caírem para frente a deixando extremamente sexy e James não conseguiu desviar o olhar dela depois disso, a iluminação também favorecia o rosto dela a deixando extremamente linda.

Naquele momento ele Simplismente esquecera o porquê terminaram, ela era perfeita para ele a amava tanto que ardia o peito. Queria beija-la, queira chegar lá e puxa-la pela cintura.

Lily também observava James sem parar. Marlene a essa altura procurava alguma desculpa para sair de fininho e deixar o casal que obviamente estava louco um pelo outro. Sirius já havia dado no pé e Lene precisava fazer o mesmo.

\- Lily, preciso ir, tenho que fazer... alguma coisa. Tchau! - Disse e teve a impressão que Lily nem ao menos ouvira o que ela disse.

James estava tão lindo, o cabelo todo bagunçado sempre deu a ele um ar charmoso e sensual. Estava morrendo de vontade beija-lo, mas duvida de que ele iria quer depois daquela foto.

James aquela altura nem ligava mais para aquela foto idiota vendo o modo como Lily olhava para ele, seu peito aquecia diante da expressão dela, mas tinha receio de uma aproximação e acabar assustando a garota.

Lily não soube quanto tempo ficou encarando James, mas conhecendo o rapaz como conhecia começou a perceber que ele estava com receio de se aproximar, talvez por causa da foto, então resolveu provocar, para ver a reação dele. Levantou e foi para a pista de dança e começou a seguir o embalo da música movendo os braços e mexendo o quadril.

Aquela altura James já nem disfarçava mais os olhares, se é que ele chegou a disfarçar alguma vez, Lily com certeza estava dançando para ele. Será que ele iria até ela? Deveria esperar? Era melhor esperar, mas e se ela desistisse e fosse embora? Calma! Espera essa música terminar, fica olhando para ela.

Ela estava o deixando louco, queria agarra-la ali mesmo, precisava dela, ela olhou para ele e ele aproveitou para lançar um sorriso de canto para ela.

Era como se estivessem acabado de se conhecer e estavam flertando por olhares. Ela olhou para ele e rebolou descendo devagar e James bebeu a cerveja apertando os olhos. Aquilo estava provocando ele.

Lily estava se sentindo extremamente sexy e vendo as reações de James só a incentivavam a continuar. Abaixou é por as mãos nos joelhos enquanto revelava lentamente e olhava para ele. A música terminou e logo em seguida começou outro e ela deu as costas para James, no minuto seguinte da música sentiu alguém econstar nas suas costas e segurar sua cintura e sorriu sentindo o perfume dele.

Virou -se para encontrar o favorito par de olhos castanhos-esverdeados dela.

\- Achei que não viria - Ela disse passando os braços pelo pescoço e James

\- Não queria parecer desesperado - Ela sorriu para ela apertando ainda mais sua cintura.

\- a última coisa que você estava parecendo era calmo - Ela sorriu

James se inclinou lentamente para beija-la. O beijo fora impregnado de saudades, tudo ao redor deles sumiu e ele sentiu um calor ao escorregar as mãos pela cintura de Lily fazendo o quadril dela encaixar no seu. Deslizou a língua pela boca dela e Lily sentiu o calor domina-la assim como um incômodo abaixo de sua virilha.

Lily segurou a nuca de James para poder deslizar a língua dela para dentro da boca dele, a sensação era que só existiam eles dois enquanto suas bocas se encaixam e suas línguas dançavam em um movimento só deles.

Terminaram o beijo, aquela altura ambos estava com ofegantes, e James encostou a testa a de Lily e ficaram ali, mas a música que começou a tocar era agitada e todo mundo ao redor deles começou a pular e gritar enquanto agitavam as mãos para cima, eles trocaram um olhar dizendo que era melhor irem embora dali.

Pagaram as cervejas e James puxou Lily para fora do bar.

\- Como você veio? - James perguntou

\- Vim com Lene, mas ela foi embora e me deixou sozinha aqui - Lily respondeu olhando para os lados

\- Padfoot também me deixou aqui, vamos pegar um táxi.

Eles chamaram o táxi e entraram é deram o endereço, era noite e tudo estava escuro, começaram a se beijar lá mesmo, Lily fechou a janelinha que tinha entre o motorista e o passageiro sentou no colo de James com uma perna em cada lado da cintura dele e James beijou o pescoço dela. Ela podia sentir seus mamilos duros através da roupa e ele também pois circulou com os polegares cada mamilo e Lily sentiu a calcinha dela molhar cada vez mais e Lily arfou sob o estímulo de James.

Lily tinha que controlar seus gemidos para não dar bandeira para o motorista. James apertou um seio de dela depois foi descendo lentamente até chegar a calça de pano que ela vestia, desfez o nó e introduziu as mãos lá dentro, James abriu as pernas e o bumbum dela escorregou para o acento do carro, a ruiva ergueu as pernas e coloco a os pés no acento também dando bastante espaço para o moreno.

James passou as mãos por cima da calcinha dela e Lily mordeu o lábio interior fazendo uma expressão sexy que ele adorou. Introduziu o dedo do meio dentro da calcinha dela e constatou o quão encharcada ela estava, tão deliciosa e pronta para ele que teve vontade de fode-la ali mesmo.

\- Delícia - Ele disse lubrificando os dedos na entrada da boceta dela e deslizando para o clitóris.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás e apertou os olhos enquanto arfava. James subiu e desceu o clitóris dela num ritmo gostoso para ela e que ela amava. Beijando o pescoço dela, James acelerou o ritmo de seus dedos e em poucos minutos ela gozou em seus dedos.

O motorista do táxi dobrou a esquina do apartamento do James e logo estavam na frente do prédio dele. Ele pagou o motorista e saiu com Lily aos tropeços por conta do orgasmo. Entraram no apartamento de dele aos tropeços e logo ele a empurrou contra a porta e a beijou. Lily afundou as mãos nos cabelos dele e retribuiu os beijos.

James puxou a blusa de Lily e ela estava sem sutiã, a levantou enquanto ela enroscava suas pernas na cintura dele. Ele a levou para o quarto e a deitou na cama.

\- Senti falta desse lugar - Lily disse passando a mão no colchão enquanto James subia em cima dela

\- Eu e ela também sentimos - James tirou a camisa, deitou sobre Lily e foi beijando o pescoço dela em seguida lambeu ali e arrastou a língua até chegar na boca da garota e a beijou.

Lily cravou as mãos nas costas de James e arranhou, fazendo ele soltar um grunhido, deslizou as mãos até chegar no cós das calças dele e depois apertou o bumbum dele. James desceu os beijos e apertou os seios dela e depois chupou os mamilos enquanto apertava com o polegar o outro mamilo.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, um gemido que matou a saudades que James havia sentido, depois desceu os beijos e chegou no cós da calça, tirou a deixando somente de calcinha. James puxou os joelhos dela pela parte de trás e depois abriu lentamente as pernas dela para ele.

James passou as mãos por cima da calcinha para cima e para baixo enlouquecendo a ruiva, depois beijou ali mesmo e passou a língua por cima da calcinha e ela gemeu alto. Ele retirou a calcinha dela e viu o quão molhada ela estava.

Mergulhou a língua na piscina que havia na boceta dela e Lily gritou quando ele segurou as coxas dela abrindo ainda mais suas pernas. Penetrou dois dedos nela e ela puxou os cabelos de James.

James levantou a cabeça e a beijou. Lily levou as mãos a calça de James abriu e ele levantou para tira-la, Lily levantou e empurrou ele só de cueca box para a cama, havia um volume gigantesco, ela sentiu no colo dele e massageou o pau dele por cima da cueca.

Lily apertou o pau dele e James soltou um gemido, ela sentia a cueca dele molhada, em seguida puxou o pênis dele para fora e se ajoelhou para chupa-lo. Começou lentamente pela ponta, lambendo e massageando o que sobrara com a mão enquanto sentia o gosto salgado de James em sua boca, em seguida colocou-o inteiro na boca e ele a segurou pelos cabelos ditando o ritmo.

Em alguns minutos James gozou na boca de Lily e ela engoliu tudo. James a puxou e a deitou na cama, pegou a camisinha na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, abriu e desenrolou no seu pênis, se posicionou na entrada da boceta dela e a penetrou.

\- Lily, eu sinto muito por ter sido um idiota com você - James disse quando a garota estava deitada em seu peito fazendo círculos com seus dedos - Prometo que nunca mais irei deixa meus pais e nem ninguém atrapalhar a gente.

\- Eu amo você- Lily disse deslizando as mãos pelo peito dele - e só pra constar aquela foto que você viu, eu não estava beijando Severo, ela foi tirada de mau ângulo é fez parecer que estávamos nos beijando.

James olhou para a ela.

\- Sério? Eu fiquei louco pensando que vocês estavam juntos - James disse sorrindo, para ela - Achei que você não ia querer mais nada comigo e eu nem sei o que deu em mim no bar, eu Simplismente esqueci que havíamos terminado, que existia aquela foto, era como se eu acabara de de te conhecer ali naquele bar e... - James encarou ela - esse último mês foi horrível para mim, senti tanta a sua falta.

\- Foi horrível para mim também. Cheguei a achar que seu pai estava certo e você estava comigo para irritar eles, já que você sumiu.

\- Eu sumi por quê achei que não iria mais querer nada comigo.

\- Eu disse aquelas coisas por que estava com raiva, mas nunca deixei de amar você.

\- Desculpe por tudo - James disse e a abraçou- eu te amo.

\- Eu te amo mais - Ela sorriu

\- Eu te amo muito mais - Ele sorriu

Lily o abraçou forte e voltaram a deitar na cama com a certeza que se amavam.


End file.
